Don't Jump
by InuVampireChan
Summary: Yugi is depressed from losing Yami and Jii-chan so he goes to the school to jump. Can someone save him in time? song fic Dont Jump By tokio hotel


Inu: "Ha this is based around a song i was listening to Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel!"

Yugi: "She owns nothing but the plot bunnies."

Summary: Yugi is depressed from losing Yami and Jii-chan so he goes to the school to jump. Can someone save him in time?

_**song lyrics**_

'thinking'

"Talking"

_**Aibou-**_ Partner

_**Mou Hitori No Boku-**_ the other me

* * *

><p>Don't Jump<p>

_**On top of the roof  
>The air is so cold and so calm<strong>_

It was the middle of the night. The snow was falling softly and quietly. It was so cold most of Domino were all huddled inside their house cuddled in there warm beds. I say most because there was one small boy not doing that.

Yugi Mutou, Domino's King of Game's he is called, is currently on the schools roof top. Domino high has never had a jumper so there roof was not chained of.

They were about to get there first record of one.

Yugi after the ceremonial duel with him Yugi was having a hard time dealing with the depression of losing him. Him being Yami or Pharaoh Atemu he is called. Atemu. Yugi's Yami, Yugi's darkness, Yugi's first and only love.

_**I say your name in silence  
>You don't wanna hear it right now<strong>_

"Yami," Yugi says in a dead heartbroken voice quietly breaking the dead of night silence. Yugi was all alone, his Jii-chan died two months ago leaving Yugi all alone. He has nothing left, nothing to live for. His friends were all dating someone. Sure they would miss him but they had their lovers to help them threw it.

_**The eyes of the city**_  
><em><strong>Are counting the tears falling down<strong>_  
><em><strong>Each one a promise<strong>_  
><em><strong>Of everything you never found<strong>_

'Why didn't I tell him, would it have made a difference would it have made him stay?' Yugi asked himself as he closed his eyes and cried silent tears. The air blew threw him but Yugi didn't notice. 'I miss him so much.' Yugi took a deep breath trying to stop the tears.

'I wanted to tell him, But I was so afraid it would have messed everything up, could we have been together or would he have hated me?' At the thought of Yami hating him Yugi's tears fell harder.

'Will I never find my answers?' Yugi asked himself.

~Elsewhere in Domino~

A tan man who looked a lot like our little jumper was runner threw the streets of Domino as fast as he could.

He went to the Game shop looking for Yugi when he found Yugi's Diary and learned of Yugi's plan to end his life.

Needless to say he sprang into action and headed to the school.

_**I scream into the night for you**_  
><em><strong>Don't make it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

"YUGI!" He screamed as he approached the school. Hoping praying Yugi would hear him and stop this.

"Don't Jump! Please, Yugi!" He yelled as loud as he could and picked up his pace. His legs burned from the speed and the ice cold snow, but he didn't care all that mattered was stopping Yugi.

The cold and dry air burned his eyes, but the tears were from the thought of his little Yugi ending his life.

_**The lights will not guide you through**_  
><em><strong>They're deceiving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

He saw the lights of the school and looked up he saw Yugi standing on the edge of the roof. "Yugi, don't follow the light they won't guide you, they deceive you, Please don't Jump!" He continued to yell but little Yugi could not hear him.

_**Don't let memories go**_  
><em><strong>Of me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is down there out of view<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't jump<strong>_

He yanked open the door to the school and franticly looked for the stairs to the roof. "Please Yugi don't let everything we had go!" He said as he found the hall way that led to the stairs of the roof.

"It may seem like nothing exist anymore but the world is still there out of view just open your eyes!" He yelled as he approached the stairs.

"PLEASE DON'T JUMP!"

_**You open your eyes**_  
><em><strong>But you can't remember what for<strong>_

Yugi slowly opened his eyes but he didn't know why. He thought he heard screaming but he guessed not, no one would go looking for him this late. He looked down and saw the world beneath him. 'Without Yami it doesn't matter' He thought.

_**The snow falls quietly**_  
><em><strong>You just can't feel it no more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Somewhere out there<strong>_  
><em><strong>You lost yourself in your pain<strong>_  
><em><strong>You dream of the end<strong>_  
><em><strong>To start all over again<strong>_

The snow landed on him and blew threw his childish blue star pajamas, but he couldn't feel it in fact all he felt was numb. No more pain, no more cold just numb.

He dreamed that after this he could be with Yami and Jii-chan in the afterlife. He could start all over with them by his side.

_**I scream into the night for you**_  
><em><strong>Don't make it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

The roof doors were suddenly thrown open and the tan man ran in screaming.

"YUGI!"

Yugi looked over his shoulder and into crimson eyes. His lilac eyes no longer held that child like joy he was known for.

They were now dead, empty, cold, and lifeless.

"Yami" his voice matched his eyes.

Yami had tears in his eyes from this and he walked slowly so he didn't frighten Yugi.

He spoke quietly as Yugi wondered if he jumped and didn't realize it "_**The lights will not guide you through They're deceiving you, don't jump**_".

Yugi now had tears falling like waterfalls 'is Yami really here?' he questioned himself.

_**Don't let memories go**_  
><em><strong>Of me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is down there out of view<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't jump<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

Yami was now close enough to grab Yugi but he didn't want to accidently frighten him and have Yugi fall so he tried to talk Yugi down "Yugi don't let everything we had go, the world is there you just closed your eyes to it, Don't Jump!"

"Yami." Yugi said quietly again trying to put his head around the fact he is alive.

"_**I don't know how long, I can hold you so strong, I don't know how long**_" He said as he took a step closer and held out his hand to Yugi "_**Just take my hand Give it a chance, Don't jump.**_"

_**I scream into the night for you**_  
><em><strong>Don't make it true<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

Yugi ran his words threw his head and stared at Yami's hand.

_**The lights will not guide you through**_  
><em><strong>They're deceiving you<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

He looked back closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

At this Yami grew tense.

_**Don't let memories go**_  
><em><strong>Of me and you<strong>_  
><em><strong>The world is down there out of view<strong>_  
><em><strong>Please don't jump<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't jump<strong>_

The memories of their time together flashed threw his head and he heard Yami whisper.

"Aibou, _**And if all that can't hold you back, I'll jump for you.**_"  
>Yugi snapped his head to him.<p>

"Mou Hitori No Boku please don't" and with that Yugi took Yami's hand and Yami Yanked him from the edge and into his arms.

"Don't ever do that again Yugi! I love you! Ra I love you, that's why I came back, I love you Aibou!" Yami said as he tightened his grip on Yugi.

Yugi started to cry and said "I love you to Mou Hitori No Boku, that's why I was going to jump to be with you,"

Yami pulled him back and looked into Yugi's tear filled eyes that now held that light he remembered. He leaned down and kissed Yugi in a soft chaste kiss.

"Let's go home Aibou" Yami said and Yugi agreed.

And Domino highs records stayed clear of jumpers.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Ya Yami saved him"<p>

Yugi: "Review please"


End file.
